darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal City Bboard 2009
'Back to Main Wiki ' New Orders Tue Feb 17 Solarix The 'cease fire' against the Decepticons has ended. However, all planned attacks must be coordinated with Omega Supreme, and ONLY in defense of Crystal City territory or citizens. Big Shakedown Sat Feb 21 Smeltdown Smeltdown's rough cut features appear on-screen, etched into a professionally serious expression. "Guard Quartermaster Smeltdown, reporting. Mid last evening a series of tremors went off in the Cubicron area. Not directly our business, but due to its proximity to Crystal City I travelled down there to investigate just the same, got together with a few Autobots doing to the same. Together we found a pool of black grease and sludge flooding up from the lower levels of Cybertron. I don't know if the flooding was causing the tremors or if the tremors were caused by backed up pressure from the leaking systems, but either way, the source of the overflow was closed up from my understanding. Just the same, if they get a chance I'd like a few maintenance techs to go down there and make sure things are getting put back together. Worse tremors could threaten the city itself next time." "Primus watch after us. Smeltdown, out." -End Message- Radios Mon Feb 23 Discordia We have a Radio channel now for the military. Please +radio/power twice to activate it, thanks! Failed attack Mon Mar 16 Protofire Omega Supreme, myself and a squad of Crys Guard ventured out today to try and drive the Decepticons further back. Unfortunately, we ran into Megatron himself, and despite assistance from Murusa, we were driven back from regaining some of our own land. I have reported to the hospital for repairs. Cubricon Mon Mar 16 Murusa The emblem of the CC Guard appears, then fades away to show the face of Murusa who looks the picture of seriousness. "I come to you as the new leader of the Angels and with news regarding Cubricon. I have visited with the oldest of them with Metro-X as my back up, and what I have learned concerns me greatly. The criminal element has taken hold of it, so much so that they have illegally armored themselves. They have their own territories within the city, and use their sheer numbers to enforce their rule. The police there that have not been bribed to turn away to the lawlessness are doing the best they can to their admirable credit and to their endangerment as well. I have been made aware that if we are to assist by bringing in every Guard and invoking help from the Autobots, that we must go in fast and hard so that the gangs cannot combine their forces and push us out. I also have been told that humanitarian aid would help in some areas. But I believe this aide would be turned back over to the gangs. It is more important to deal with them first, then assist our brothers and sisters in need. If we cannot do this, then we must ask ourselves when our turn will come. If history has taught us something it is that if we do not learn from our ancestors then we are doomed to repeat their mistakes. Let not Cubricon be the lesson that must be repeated in Crystal City. To this end, I ask we have Metro-X assist in teaching the Guard the police academy skills we would need and he will inform us on who we are up against fully. I will contact the Autobot Security about the situation in Cubricon as well and see what they want to do. May Primus guide all our sparks in the right direction. Murusa out." Emblem reappears. Project Apollo Tue Mar 24 Solarix I wish to step up the completion of Project Apollo. This Supernova may be the blessing we need from Primus. Have crews work around the clock on it. IC Chain of Command Sun Mar 29 Nannar Per IC consent rules, PC members of the Crystal Guard are not forced to follow orders by higher ranking members. It is considered a courtesy of PC members of the guard to follow the commands of the higher ranks, but if it would interfere directly with your ability to role play and enjoy yourself, you are free to question commands OOCly per those rules listed in News Rules. Apollo returns Mon Mar 30 Murusa Murusa here, reporting that the astronauts and I have successfully launched the satellites and all are pointed toward the incoming anomaly. We landed earlier this cycle without any issues. Apollo is undergoing refueling at this time in preparation for another flight soon. All personnel that are to be involved with the next flight please contact me. Thank you. Apollo Update Sat Apr 04 Murusa Murusa here. The techs just contacted me and all the satellites that needed repair have been fixed and are ready to go. I want to meet with the astronauts immediately at the Temple to discuss communications during the next launch. I require my Guardian Angels to stand guard outside so no one overhears the discussions. Murusa out. Update on Apollo Wed Apr 08 Murusa Murusa here. Figured I'd update everyone on what is going on with Apollo since my last missive. The meeting went very well between myself and members working very closely with the project. Future communications for the next launch were agreed upon. In order to keep those that would wish to stop the launch in the dark, I cannot discuss what was chosen. Also, only those that are working with the project are going to be in the know as to the next launch date. These individuals are only going to be known to within a certain circle. All were sworn to secrecy and signed the appropriate legal documents. Anyone that breaks this will be arrested and tried by the Council for betraying Crystal City. As to the rocket and satellites, there is an update to relay. The satellites are undergoing some modifications to deal with possible impacts that were seen during the anomaly. Construction and tech crews are dealing with that as well as something else at this time. Orders to the Guard Wed May 20 Solarix Congratulations, Murusa, for completing her refresher course in hand to hand and pistol combat. You did very well and I applaud you, and I am glad to hear of your recovery. Patrols must be increased in our newly recaptured land, the Geode Forest. Knight Strider and Murusa, you should switch off, so that the land is never left alone, along with the other patrols in our territory. Use the underground tunnels to get around - it is still dangerous in the lands above. Omega supreme has been returned to full combat status along with his other guardians. Smeltdown, begin construction of phase 2 of the space program - reaching the moons of Cybertron. We will need a lander and a small shuttle that will fit upon the tip of the modified Omega Rocket we have been using.R Primus watch over you all. Orders for CC Guard Mon Jul 06 Murusa The Con pictured here *photo of Galagatron* goes by Galagatron. He is not welcome in the city and is to be treated hostile. Escort him immediately from our territory should he be found within it. Also, I need all guards to come to me about a special guard detail concerning a civilian and a civilian location. Murusa out. Mouse Sep 14 2010 Mouse A spry young Sparkling appears in the screen, with a cute round face and shining wide optics. "Hi everyone! I'm Mouse." Mouse waves energetically, as if he's waving to all his fellow citizens he's introducing himself to. "I hope to see - " Mouse is interrupted by a larger, older Mech. "Hey, don't play with that!" Mouse casts his eyes and optics back to the figure as he approaches. "Ooops, gotta run! Hope to see and play with you soon!" The larger Mech apprehends the recording device and turns it off, cutting the video feed. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards